Double Trouble (Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style))
This Music Clip is Queen Beryl Aldrin Klordane Meowth And Dr Drakken Pikachu's Jukebox (1701Movies Human Style) Cast: Lyrics # Aldrin Klordane:This is the Boss And I'm Sick of I Want Pikachu And this Time Don't Screw It Up # Soung:Prepare for Trouble Make it Double Prepare for Trouble Make it Double # Dr Drakken:We'II Be the Richest Rogues of All Time # Queen Beryl:Creators of a Grand Design # Dr Drakken:I'II Be the King # Queen Beryl:I'II Be The Queen # Meowth:I'II Be the Jork.....Of Crime # Song:Prepare for Trouble Make it Double # Queen Beryl:Prepare for Trouble # Dr Drakken:Make it Double # Queen Beryl:To Profect the World from Devastation # Dr Drakken:To Unite all People Within our Nation # Queen Beryl:To Denounce the Evils of Truth and love # Dr Drakken:To Extend our Reach to the Star above # Queen Beryl:Beryl # Dr Drakken:Drakken # Queen Beryl:Team Rocket Blast of at Speed of Light # Dr.Drakken:Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight # Meowth:That's Right # Coure:Team Rocket's Rockin Talkin trouble Walkin Trouble Double trouble Big Trouble's Gonna Follow you Team Rocket's Rockin Talkin Trouble Walkin Trouble Doube Trouble Big Trouble Gonna Follow # Jessie and James:We're Gonna Capture Pikachu Prepare for trouble, Make it double, # Drakken: Prepare for trouble Prepare for trouble, # James: Make it double Make it double, # Chorus & Dr Drakken:Both:We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon. # Queen Beryl: I'm so gorgeous # Dr Drakken: I'm always the man # Aldrin Klordane: You're just the players in my master plan # Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you # Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket: We're gonna capture Pikachu # We're always gonna try it No one can deny it We can cause a riot in Sunday School James: Ooh a riot! We'll have you believing Truth can be deceiving Team Rocket: "Do unto others" is our Golden Rule # Queen Beryl: This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself. # Dr Drakken: Even we couldn't screw this one up Jessie. # Meowth: Would you two stop yappin', here they come! Prepare for trouble # Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble Gonna capture Pikachu Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you # Queen Beryl Drakken and Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again Voice: * Ted Lewis as Aldrin Klordane * Racheal Lillis as Queen Beryl * Eric Staurte as Dr Drakken Gallery Queen Beryl-2.jpg|Queen Beryl Aldrin Klordane in To the Rescue Part 4.png|Aldrin Klordane as Giovanni Meowth.png|Meowth as Himself Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Dr Drakken as James Category:Pokemon Songs Category:Songs Category:1701Movies